


Is Benny acting up? Call Ethan.

by MarsInsane



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, evil!Benny, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: Ethan was gone for one week so of course something goes wrong.
Relationships: Bethan, Ethan/Benny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Is Benny acting up? Call Ethan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you’re all staying as safe as possible.
> 
> I was going through my notes and found this. I wrote this awhile ago but I’m not sure why I didn’t put this up. It’s a short one!
> 
> Features Evil!Benny again. Such a good trope.
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Ohmygod. Just for one week. One. Week.” Sarah said as she ducked behind some boxes as a fireball flew over her head. “When did he learn THAT?!”

“Cool!” Rory said from across the way.

“No. Not cool!” Sarah said pulling out her phone and making a phone call. “Rory, cover me.”

Rory saluted as he stood up only to immediately duck back down as a different colored fireball hit the shelf behind him making it melt. Rory looked at her and shook his head, disappearing after that. Sarah scoffed and quickly fled to the opposite side of the warehouse, where fireballs were not being flung. She hit the call button.

“Sarah? Why are you calling?” 

“Please tell me you’re on your way back.” Sarah said pleadingly.

“Yeah we’re just driving onto our street. Why? What happened?” 

“Just wait on the curb. I’m picking you up.” Sarah said hanging up as she snuck out of the warehouse.

Ethan was standing on the curb looking at his phone when he was suddenly grabbed. The next thing he knew he was falling over from dizziness. Once that cleared up he looked up at Sarah who hauled him up and he looked around.

“Why are we in the warehouse district? What happened?” Ethan asked.

“Short story: Another spell user spelled Benny evil. We took out the spell user but apparently the spell was powerful enough to stay working. We tried Benny’s anti-evil email but it had no effect. He just laughed, dorkily with a hint of evil, that he had to be willing.” Sarah explained. “Also did you know he throws fireballs? He has one that melts whatever it touches.”

“Okay. Calm down. I can handle evil!Benny.” Ethan said patting Sarah’s arm. “Just take me to the- oh it’s that warehouse with a weird blue glow. Well, take us in.”

“Are you sure?” Sarah asked apprehensively.

“Yeah. Just get us in qu-“ Sarah had him in the warehouse and shoved behind some boxes before he could finish.

“Oh so you actually came back?” Benny yelled from the center of the warehouse. “Here I thought I had to do something drastic to get your attention. Got anymore tricks up your sleeves? At this point I doubt you could defeat me.”

“Yeah, well we’re sending out our ultimate weapon.” Sarah yelled back. Ethan was rolling his eyes at the theatrics of his best friend and gave Sarah a look for playing along. She shrugged.

“I’m gonna have to have you leave for a bit while I take care of Mr. Evil.” Ethan said quietly.

“Are you sure?” Sarah asked worried.

“Well? I’m waiting for this “ultimate weapon.”” Benny yelled impatiently.

“Yeah. This isn’t gonna be pretty.” Ethan said making Sarah look more worried. “Trust me, it’s something best left between me and him.” 

“Oooh like secrets and- Got it. I’ll be right outside.” Sarah said. They both huddled together when a fireball landed next to them.

“Okay! Geez! Impatient much.” Sarah said as she stood up and stared Benny down.

Benny tilted his head while grinning and then frowned as Sarah just turned and walked out the door.

“Wait what?” Benny asked. “Oh real mature Sarah!” 

“I dunno. I thought that was funny.” Ethan said finally standing up and walking out from behind the boxes.

“It was- Ethan!” Benny said startled. “When did you get back?”

“Like twenty minutes ago.” Ethan said. “Since when could you use fireballs?”

“Pretty cool right? Watch this.” Benny chanted in Latin and hurled a purple fireball at a shelf off to the side. The shelf bent in on itself.

“That’s... destructive.” Ethan said. It was pretty cool when used on an inanimate object but if that was used on a person... No, thank you.

“I know right?” Benny asked with glee. Ethan walked closer to him.

“B. You can’t use these spells except as a last resort.” Ethan explained. He stopped when a flaming hand was directed at him.

“I will use these spells however I like.” Benny scowled. “I will show the world how powerful Benny Weir is!”

“Benny, you don’t have to show the world how powerful you are.” Ethan said ignoring the flaming hand in front of him.

“Of course I do!” Benny said.

“I already know how powerful you are.” Ethan said. Benny stared at him, the flame in his hand shrinking down a little.

“You aren’t the world.” Benny said. Ethan didn’t keep the hurt off his face. The flame in Benny’s hand went out as he started flailing. “I mean you are! But not the world I’m talking about.” 

“So I don’t matter in the world you’re talking about.” Ethan said as he crossed his arms and frowned at the floor.

“You always matter!” Benny said coming closer to Ethan. “I just want to take over the world and cause mayhem and destruction along the way.”

“You will do no such thing.” Ethan said.

“Says who?” Benny asked in disbelief.

“Says your boyfriend, who is soon to be ex if you keep going on like this.” Ethan said. It hurt him seeing the upset and hurt on Benny’s face.

“You’d... you’d break up with me?” Benny asked in a small voice. Ethan uncrossed his arms and walked up to Benny.

“No. I don’t think it’s possible for me to. But dude, you can’t be evil. It’s not you.” Ethan explained as he took one of Benny’s hands in his.

“But I dunno how to not be evil.” Benny said looking lost as he stared at their joined hands. “I just want to do bad things... how do I not?”

“Well, how about we start with this.” Ethan said as he held up his phone to play the anti-evil spell.

When the spell hit Benny, the taller boy started to fall backwards, but since Ethan was holding his hand he yanked forward. Ethan staggered but managed to hold Benny up by wrapping his arms around him. He rubbed Benny’s back but was starting to worry when the other boy didn’t move.

“Benny?” Ethan asked. He got a groan in response. “Come on buddy.” Ethan jostled Benny so he could see the other boy’s face. 

Benny’s eyes opened slightly as he started to lean away from Ethan. Ethan caught a glimpse of something off in Benny’s eyes. Before Benny could fully snap out of his daze, Ethan pulled him into a kiss. He felt the other boy tense up and watched as whatever had a hold on Benny finally dissipate. He was about to pull away when he was pulled into a deeper kiss. His eyes fluttered closed as Benny wrapped him up in his arms. Benny pulled away, their lips making a small wet noise.

“Welcome back.” Ethan breathed out.

“Welcome home.” Benny said back. “Not exactly the way I was gonna welcome you back.” Benny said not letting Ethan go. “How did you know how to break the spell?”

“From the little Sarah told me it sounded like it was feeding off of you so I knew I had to make you weaken it.” Ethan explained.

“How did I weaken it?” Benny asked.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to lose me.” Ethan said. “Kinda like a rude awakening.”

“So me wanting to be good to keep you is what did it?” Benny asked.

“I guess so.” Ethan said with a shrug.

“I coulda burned you to a crisp!” Benny said incredulously.

“Nah.” Ethan simply said. Benny looked affronted. “Now I’m starving. I can either go home and eat or I can go to your’s and eat. And you can give me a proper welcome home.”

“I- You- Guh!” Benny eloquently said as Ethan managed to get out of his arms. “You are dangerous, Ethan Morgan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing.
> 
> This could be part of my Fun Sexy Times universe or a stand alone. I’m going with a stand alone instead of adding it.
> 
> Oh I think I didn’t publish this because I do a lot of evil!Benny...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
